


A Stark Reality: A Daughter of Iron Book

by MaraWinchester



Series: Daughter of Iron [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Los Angeles, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Multi, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Parent Tony Stark, Paris (City), School, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Stark is nine years old and has recently been gifted her first diary by her father, the infamous Tony Stark. When Tony disappears in the Middle East, Bo clings to this diary, writing down her thoughts, hopes and dreams.<br/>Initially excited when her father returns, Bo realizes something's not quite right, especially when Uncle 'Obie' starts poking around, and her father locks himself in his lab. What is he hiding?<br/>Retelling IRON MAN from PHASE 1 of the MCU from Bo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MAY 2009

MAY 16TH  
Dad just gave this journal to me. Well, Pepper gave it to me, Dad's off in Vegas for the next few days. He’s won an award because of course he has. Pepper is dad's assistant. I think her family were hippies because who names their kid Pepper (no offence Pep). She’s brilliant. Dad wrote a little note on the inside of you:  
'Dear Bo, shine on you crazy diamond. Mom kept a diary for years, think she like a place to vent. Being nine is really hard these days, so know you have an outlet for frustration from people like me. Peace and Love, Dad.  
I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bo Stark. Its actually Maria Bhodi Stark but dad calls me 'Bo' because 'I just look like one.'  
Mom actually did call. I asked if she wanted to see me but she said something about a photoshoot. I think she's more freaked out by the idea she would have to speak with either Pepper or Dad if she came into the house. She and Dad loved each other for however enough time it was to 'make' me as Mom so lovely puts it. I used to live with her, as I recall. Dad paid her alimony even though she wasn't married and whenever she got an assignment I'd go with her. Most of the time I spent with whatever nanny I had that time (they seemed to come and go a lot) there were some happy memories, I try and describe them to Jarvis whenever I get the chance, write them down. That’s the thing about getting older, childhood stuff starts fading away. Ugh growing up sucks.  
I'm currently in the fourth grade. Apparently I was really smart as a kid and so like a few weeks into Kindergarten, I got bumped up to First Grade. I remember they made me take a few tests. Happy says being smart is a Stark Family Trait: Grandpa was halfway through a PHD when he dropped out at age twenty to form Stark Industries, and Dad graduated from MIT when he was seventeen. I'm nervous because I'm not sure I'm as smart as they are, but who knows? Obie got me a new computer, it's touch screen. I didn't tell him how Dad's developed like hologram type computers to use around the house. Apparently Dad is super smart and can like freaking design and makes stuff in a number of hours. He's like Prince in that way. Note, I have met Prince a few times. He's taller than me (one day I shall be over five feet I just know it) and he also taught me how to play Purple Rain on the computer. I like the piano because it reminds me of a computer keyboard. Is that weird? Mom used to say that was weird. Then again Mom never finished high school so what does she know?

MAY 17TH  
Rhody called, he and dad are coming home later tonight. He wished me a happy birthday and promised to get me something really cool when they get back. Dad's going off to the Middle East to meet with potential buyers for something. Mom asked me if I ever feel neglected by his schedule. I don't really. He's like most other Malibu dads, really busy running companies. But he at least tries.  
He's tries and help pick me up and drop me off at least a few times a week. He likes to drive me to school in a sports car. Show off to the moms. Sometimes he's dated a few.  
That's always been awkward.  
Besides unlike with Mom, I have my own family out here. There's:  
Obie- He was granddad's business partner and he helped out Dad after my grandparents died in that car wreck. He’s sort of cool, I can tell he doesn’t like kids but I guess I wore off on him.  
Happy- He's dad's and mine bodyguard. He likes British TV. that's fun. Its encouraged me to read because they actually deal with real issues like death and acceptance and shit like that. Instead of "Kristi and Stacy compete for who will be Babysitter of the month! Karen learns that sharing is caring but complains about for the entire book!"  
Like ugh.  
Jarvis- Jarvis the computer system at the house. It’s like an A.I but not as invasive. Dad created him instead of having to deal with hiring another butler after the death of the real Jarvis. I apparently learned how to use him when I was a baby. Dad said he thinks I would intentionally annoy him on purpose because one moment he would be using Jarvis to have a presentation to potential buyers and then the next moment Teletubbies would be blasting instead.  
Rhody- He’s my godfather. He’s in the air force so I don’t get to see him as often as I want but when he shows up He and Dad have like the best time together. Rhody is apparently going to teach me how to drive and shoot stuff when I’m older.  
Pepper- Pepper is dad’s assistant but she’s super cool. She helps me out with girl stuff and boys. I sort of wish she and dad would get married that way I can finally call her Mom.  
Dad- Dad's like my best friend really. He's cooler than a lot of dads are normally. He likes to know what I'm doing in school. His way of bonding is help restore classic cars and blast 'classic rock.' Like last year, when Justin Bieber got famous and I had my fifteen seconds where I was into him, Dad blasted ACDC from downstairs whenever I blasted Justin Bieber. Pepper actively avoided coming into the house when possible.  
Pepper’s been helping me with homework tonight. Well by helping me I mean she's been on her laptop all evening watching the stock market while I finished all my stuff just before seven and played with different formulas dad's been working with for the rest of the evening.  
Pepper says Dad was late to accept his award but according to Rhody he was "with two lovely ladies and winning at Craps."  
Pepper muttered something about "Yep, someone's catching crabs tonight."  
I think that was a sex comment but I can't be sure.

MAY 18TH  
Dad got home late last night. He brought A Hollywood Reporter lady? (Correction via Pepper: Vanity Fair). She's cute and Blonde and wants to be the badass female journalist. Of course, like most reporters that interview Dad, she ended up in bed with him. I did finally get to see dad today, I got up earlier then usual (school starts at eight so I’m up by six thirty or so. Today I was up by five) Dad was down in the garage, blasting music. "Hey Bodi" (this is a reference to a Keanu Reeves movie that dad says I cant see until I’m twenty) he greeted me. Every year on my birthday he tells me about how I was born:  
Mom and Dad met at this party that apparently 'Johnnie' (JFK JR according to Happy. He’s dead now) threw. Had a few drinks, "kissed on the cab ride home and then didn't even make it back to the hotel I was staying at". Mom and Dad met up a few times afterwords but it was nothing really serious. Then on New Years Day 2000, Dad got a call from Mom, informing him "I was going to be a Dad. Great way to start up a new century."  
I asked Dad if he and Mom ever talked about being like a real family. Like you know, living together, having a ceremony where she wore a white dress, having exchanges that don’t end with a police officer having to separate her from him like at my eighth birthday party.  
“She didn't want that. She didn't want to leave Vegas." is how Dad tells it. We then worked on the car for the rest of the time we had. Dad was telling me how this summer he wants to get it working. "See if you wanna finally learn how to drive." I told him that was crazy, because you know, I'm ten. "You don't want Happy to drive you around the rest of your life, now do you?" he winked.  
Pepper came in; to tell him about she got rid of the reporter. Pepper was ready to take me to school but I really wanted to see him off. Dad said it was okay, after learning I had finished my homework yesterday. "I donated three million to the school to improve the computer lab, my little girl can be a hour late." -exact quote from dad.  
I got in the car with Dad, while Happy followed us. Dad sped down the highway, encouraging me to scream and wave my hands up "just like that Miley song you like!" as he puts it.  
It was, the best! He goes like almost a hundred miles an hour and I didn’t scream when he made the sharp turn like I have before.  
Dad got on the private jet with Rhody and Rhody gave me a twenty-dollar bill, "just like my Godfather gave me every year on my birthday." Dad laughed, because he gives me like a few hundred dollars every month for my allowance (I don't spend it all at once like some of my classmates. Besides Dad gets me the stuff if I ask politely.)  
I'm supposed to be taking notes right now but I've already read the first Harry Potter. Dad read it to me the first night I moved into the Malibu house. I was really upset that I wasn't allowed to see Mom and that I had been taken from her on short notice. Dad got a copy of the 6th book (perks of being Tony Stark apparently: pre-published copies of popular books) and over the course of a week; he read it aloud to me. He did all the voices (he does a fantastic English accent) and he encouraged me to read aloud to practice my reading 'comprehension skills'. It’s a fancy way of saying ability to read.

MAY 19th  
Dad just called. He just landed. He promises he'll be home "in a few days tops." It's like late afternoon there or something (it's 3am here) He sounded like he had had a few too many to drink. I told him I loved him and he told me to listen to Pepper because "she knows best for both of our sakes." I think when he gets back I'll get him something for his lab. Maybe like a pair of new tools or something. Back to bed, I have school in a few hours. We're going to finally be learning about the planets in science. I really want to know if Aliens exist. Wouldn't that be cool?  
2pm- I am not at school. I woke up around six my usual time but something felt different. I came downstairs and I found Pepper crying on the couch. I didn’t understand what was going on. Happy pulled me downstairs into the gym to talk to me. He told me Dad's convoy was attacked a few hours earlier. His body hasn't been found so some really bad people might have kidnapped him, but they’re not sure. Happy said he could take me to school but he figured it would be better if I stayed home. I asked why Pepper was crying and Happy said it was because he was kidnapped. I asked if they knew which bad people had Dad and Happy said they didn’t.  
Rhody's been in constant contact with us (Me, Pepper and Happy) Obie's coming over soon. The news just broke about it. I'm going back to bed, because I'm emotionally exhausted. Seconds before it was attack, he took a picture with a solider. The solider threw gang signs. Someone leaked it to the press.  
UPDATE- its 7pm. I just had to speak to the press. My dad being missing apparently puts me at a precarious (as Pepper puts it) position: Dad's will (because he's uber rich and stuff) list me as the heir to the company. Upon the moment of his death, I inherit Stark industries. Obie will manage it until I come of age, however if needed I could appoint him as like the person in charge until I’m eighteen. Even then, if I didn't want it, I could find someone and turn it over to them but I can't sell it until I'm 21. This sucks. I don’t want to manage a company, I just want dad back! Here’s my speech, I wrote myself:  
Earlier today, my father's convoy in Afghanistan was attacked, with my father presumably kidnapped by terriosts. I would like to thank everyone who has contacted us in the last few hours offering thoughts and prayers. The US Military assures me that rescuing my father is a priority for them. If everything goes well, my father will be home soon and go on to what he does best: dating supermodels and keeping TMZ in business. Thank you.  
Pepper said I was very mature and Happy said I was brave. I'm going to go to bed, I don't think I’m going to school for a while.

MAY 20th  
Busy, Busy day. NSA, CIA, FBI, every government agency has come to interview us. I've never been hooked up to a lie dectator before, so that was new. I don't know what they would get out of me, Dad doesn't really talk business with me; he just wanted me to be a kid. My Mom was in the news; she's trying to gain custody of me. That Vanity Fair lady was back here. She asked how it was like to be the daughter of a 'weapons manufacture.' I told her that was wrong, my dad was the head of a tech company. Sometimes he worked for the government but usually about computer stuff. I asked Pepper what she meant by that after Vanity Fair left but Pepper told me to ignore it. If dad was a weapons manufacture does that mean he's a bad guy? 

MAY 21ST  
Last interview from government official today. His name was Phil Coulson. He came during a time that Pepper and Obie were out/asleep (Happy was asleep on the couch) he's a middleman, slightly shorter than dad, somewhat balding. You wouldn’t realize how important he is just by looking at home. He chuckled when I asked if he wanted to hook me up to a lie dectator like the rest of the government officials did. "I would know if you were lying." is all he said. Apparently dad's been having some 'issues' is how he put it.  
"A lot of people in higher up places think your dad is actually hiding in Dubai, sipping whiskey and surrounded by pretty women of the Julia Roberts kind." - Phil Coulson words, not mine.  
Of course I was like "what’s Pretty women of the Julia Roberts kind" and he told me I'll get it in a few years. I told him that was crazy of the idea that dad would fake his own kidnapping; he's not that shallow.  
Phil asked about my grandfather, Howard Stark. I told him I knew "little to nothing" about him. Dad doesn't really talk about his parents much; they weren't on great terms when he passed. Phil nodded. "I figured you would like this though." is all he said before handing me a picture of my grandpa with CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!! I thought he was just a myth!  
Phil apparently is a huge Captain America fan (I mean who isn't) and my Grandpa worked with him during the war!!! 'I figured you'd would need this in your time of need' is all he said.  
"More people are concern with the fact your father left behind a multi-billion dollar company, not a ten year old daughter." -Phil once more.  
I asked if he was going to find my Dad, or if he could. He said he wasn't sure if he could, but he could ask. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone of our chat and he said he was grateful but that wasn't necessary. I asked what branch he worked for and it was Strategy Homeland Defense Force? It was long. I should have written it down. He repeated it twice for me but I forgot it like the moment he walked out of the door.

MAY 22nd  
I got called into mediation today because of Mom. She wanted me to come and live with her in Paris where she's stationed at the moment. She filed an emergency conjunction or something like that. The Lawyers would have handled it but I said I wanted to go in and face her. She’s had more work done; she doesn't have the freckles like she did when I was a kid. Her hair is jet black and really short, which looks weird on her.  
According to dad's will, Rhody is my legal guardian in case he is 'unable to take care of me due to injuries or death. Rhody is still in the Middle East; he's leading the search party. I told mom I wasn't leaving Malibu. Not until I know for sure what happen to dad. Obie came the next night and said something like "its time to start thinking about the possibility that your father might be dead." I told him that wasn't a conversation I was ready to have now and he said okay.  
I asked Pepper about the details, like would Happy still you know; take care of me as a bodyguard/driver? Happy agreed to it. I told Pepper I still wanted her around. I would hate to lose her. Pepper said she would think about it.  
Oh! And Phil called. He said he's sorry he didn't get permission to look for my dad but he'll keep an eye out 'just in case.' I told him thank you for the picture. I have it near my bedroom.

MAY 29TH  
Last night, I dreamed that Dad was alive. That he returned and it was a terrible mishap and he’s safe and we’re going to go to Disneyland and we’re going to drive with the top down and we take pictures with Mickey and Goofy.  
My dad would have been forty. Pepper offered to take me to Disneyland but I turned her down. Usually on my dad’s birthday he likes to sleep in, have mimosas and omlettes and spend as much time in bed as he could. When I was little, I used to crawl on the floor, wait till Dad kicked whatever lady friend he had spending the night out so I could crawl in. last year, we sat in bed, watching old videos of him as a kid.  
Happy birthday Dad.


	2. JUNE 2009

JUNE 6th  
Today was the last day of school. Happy took me out for ice cream. This was a tradition I had with Dad. He would show up in his sports car, usually with something that would put the other moms to shame. Then after school let out, he would take me to get ice cream and we would try to out do each other with adding as many toppings as we could.  
Today I got a standard strawberry ice cream. I didn't want toppings, because I felt like I didn't deserve them. Why should I be happy when dad's probably in a cave somewhere, being waterboarded because he's an American?  
Obie called again, asking about the idea that Dad is dead and I started crying about it again. Emergency procedures have been put into order that basically let Obie handle everything. He's dealing with the board; he's dealing with the tech geeks. I'm supposed to be a kid, carefree about adult responbilites as Pepper says. 

JUNE 20th  
Pepper took me to that A-team movie. Dad would have loved it. Dad of course, liked to rent out an entire theatre by himself, order all the snacks and sodas (of course he would pour 'adult beverages' into his). Pepper got a small soda for herself. I got popcorn and a regular soda but I couldn't eat it. Pepper is trying to get permission so I can see a shrink. Why?

JUNE 30th  
There are rumors that dad is alive, but we can't be sure. I haven't slept in my bed since school ended. I've started seeing a shrink, trying to get myself back to normal. He’s okay. Pepper thinks maybe visiting my mom would be good for me. I told her my mom has to come to me, nothing else.  
Most nights I sleep in Dad's bed. The first few nights he was gone I found the shirt he had worn to the Vegas thing the night before and I would sleep on top of that. His cologne was still on it. I remember the first time he wore that cologne in front of me. It’s my first real memory of him. He came to pick me up from pre-school. Must have been when I lived with Mom in LA.  
I remember sitting in the car with him, the ACDC is blasting, my blonde hair is blowing in the wind (it was bright blonde back in the day. Now its dirty blonde) He would have one hand on the steering wheel and another resting on the car. And he basically bathed in that cologne because it was just all over him. I had Jarvis play some old videos of Dad, from when I was a kid. I found one from when I was a baby. Dad was making me dance. I asked Jarvis when this video was filmed and he said sometime in June of 2001. I would have been one.  
I hope he's okay


	3. JULY 2009

JULY 2010

JULY 5th  
I got drunk for the first time and I got into a fight with Pepper. Now I’m having to go to Paris for two weeks. Damn. Dad would have approved. He was ready to teach me how to drink. Instead of doing it at home with Dad like dad would have wanted, it happened at Tiffani Anderson's house. Everyone was doing it, because it's Malibu, a lot of these kids parents don't even care what their kids do. Pepper should be grateful I'm not smoking weed like a lot of these kids are doing. If it helps pepper, no it didn't numb away the pain of my father’s disappearance. And it made me feel really bad in the morning. I called Phil when I was drunk apparently. He sent me a bouquet of flowers telling me he was sorry.

JULY 20th  
I feel really bad because I'm supposed to be updating but I just don't feel like it. Is Paris magical and wonderful? Yes. Yes it is. But I wish Dad was here so he could enjoy it with me. Mom is trying to be nice. This is the first time in years that's she’s been allowed to have me without Happy or a social worker taking notes every time she spoke. Okay that’s a lie; Happy is here with me but only because as said before, Happy is now my bodyguard. Wherever I go he goes.  
I finally asked mom why I didn't live with her anymore. She's still slightly angry about it. Apparently when I was little, I got sick. I don't remember what I got sick with, I just did. Mono? The flu? It got bad. I got it in Mexico, where mom was on her honeymoon (with Trevor, with whom she’s divorced. I don't even remember the guy). Apparently Dad was out of the country when she got on the honeymoon and because "he never stepped up really to be a dad, not since we lived in So-Caul." I got sick, pepper got wind of it. The shared custody became sole custody. Mom never fought it because "your father has better lawyers than I ever did"  
I feel sorry for her. I feel sorry that she's trying to make me feel bad for her mistake.  
I do remember being in the hospital, Dad came in, gave me a teddy bear, balloons and a tub of strawberry ice cream. He sat on the bed with me, talked about life and ate the entire tub with me. I remember falling asleep while we watched Mary poppins, during the part where Mary has the kids and is trying to keep them awake as they fly over London.

JULY 27th  
On the way home from Paris. Mom was ready to force me to stay, make me go to one of those American style schools, the ones the ambassador kids and military kids go to, but I stood my ground. I told her no. I didn't want to leave Malibu, not until I know about dad. She said some mean things about him. Like how he wanted a test to see if I was actually his. That he 'intentionally' didn’t attend my birth out of spite for me 'ruining his life'. I told her I don't think I ruined his life: I ruined her life, because she's being very immature about everything. I don't need her in life. Goodbye Jessica Lee aka MOM.

JULY 29th  
Obie stopped by, telling me I needed to sign the placeholders into place. He says it’s perfectly legal for me to put him 100% in charge just in case that dad is actually dead. He said he would be willing to turn the company over once I graduate from college and help me out and everything. He tried to tell me stocks are failing because of dad not being there but our stocks are higher than they've ever been. I told him I needed to wait six months. If there were more than six months without any proof of life, I would start the necessary paperwork.


	4. AUGUST 2009

AUGUST 1st  
Vanity Fair stopped by today, attempting for a interview with me again. She had a camera crew with her, for the website. Pepper and Happy were ready to call the cops but I stopped them. I had Pepper help put makeup on my face. Make me look pretty for them. She wanted dirt; I gave her the best damn interview she ever got.  
I let a single tear roll down my face as I told her about how Dad visited me in the hospital when I was five. When she asked about my Mother I told her my Dad was both "mother and father to me."  
She asked about the weapons manufacturing. I told her "Dad’s only goal was to make the world a better place."  
She asked for any updates on Dad. I told her he was alive, how the government had heard rebels were holding him somewhere. She wanted more details but I panicked. Like what if that was true? What if there were rebels holding my dad hostage and they saw my lies and they were like 'oh no we must kill him now.'  
I started to cry. I remember what Phil had said. "People are more concern about the fact he left behind a billion dollar company. No one cares about me, or how it’s affecting me."  
Vanity Fair asked, "How is it affecting you?"  
"I just want my dad back." I said before actually extremely crying. Pepper shooed them out, Happy carried me to bed.

AUGUST 2nd  
The video is currently viewed with several million views and counting. Time listed it as "as effective as FDR'S 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself." speech. I think they’re overreacting to it. I mean, all I did was speak about my Dad.  
Stocks are fifty dollars each. They’ve never been that high before. We’ve never sold that many before either.

 

AUGUST 7th  
I met with the board today via videoconference. They want me to still be heavily involved like my dad was. Obie didn't seem too please. He's been gunning for major control. Like why? Afterword’s, Pepper took me up to the school today, help sign up for classes, and go shopping for my new uniform. I miss Dad.

 

AUGUST 12th  
Started school again. It’s nice. I'm in the fifth grade, which is incredible because we're ruling the school. Dad would have enjoyed it. Next year is middle school. I want to join the gymnastics team, but there aren’t any openings until December. I think I saw a flyer for a robotics class. I had a dream Dad flew home in a giant robot suit. 

AUGUST 15th  
I told Pepper that if it turns out that my dad is dead, I want Rhody to have full custody of me. I don't want to ever see my Mom again. Pepper says its extreme, but mom's been talking mean about dad to the press, just so her name stays relevant. Miss you dad.

 

AUGUST 18th  
Something’s happened in the area where Dad went missing. THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS!!!!!!!!!

AUGUST 19TH  
Pepper pulled me out of school around 11 today. "They found him!" I started crying, and my legs felt like Jell-O, that Pepper had to hold me until the legs stop shaking. He's in Germany; apparently he was hurt during his time in captivity. He's flying back tomorrow, after his final debriefing. I called Phil to let him know. He told me congratulations.

AUGUST 20TH  
WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE TO PICK HIM UP YAYYYYYYYYYYY, HIS PLANE IS ABOUT TO LAND PEPPER AND I ARE LEAVING THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

AUGUST 21st  
Pepper took me to the airfield where he was. He had an arm in a sling but HE WAS HOME HE WAS HOME. He talked with Pepper for a second, because she was crying all the way there. And then he saw me and he hugged me so tight, he even picked me up! He walked back to the car carrying me like I was five again! Pepper worried about him and said we needed to go to a hospital and for him to stop carrying me, but Obie had apparently arranged a news conference for him. Dad said I had to honor previous commitments and that was ‘a life lesson.’ But he wanted to stop for burgers, which seemed fair. He bought like five hundred burgers! We got extra large fries and a really big soda! Pepper didn’t say anything; I think she was happy to have him back. He told me how he had seen the interview with me on the flight back. He told me how grownup I looked and how proud he was of me handling the entire situation.  
Then things got...weird. When we got to the news conference he made everyone sit on the floor. Be more comfortable. Then he announced that stark industries was leaving the weapons business.  
Apparently, this entire time I thought Vanity Fair was lying about the weapons, but I was very wrong. I saw Phil in the back talking with Pepper but I didn’t get to hear what they said.  
We got home; And Dad went down into his lab. I crawled upstairs into his room and fell asleep on his bed. He crawled in next to me. I tried to rest my head on his chest like I normally do but there was something.... something there. He has a blue thing on his chest. He told me it was keeping him alive. I told him I was "very glad he was alive." he smiled; he looked like he was about to cry. He kept kissing and rubbing my forehead, telling me how much he loved me. Apparently when he was held captive, he was held captive with this other guy, who had lost his family. Dad didn't want to put me in any danger so he kept trying to play it cool, like he didn’t have any kids. This guy died trying to free Dad. He told Dad as he was dying he was finally going to see his family again. That shook Dad to the core. He didn’t want to die and leave me alone.  
I woke up in my own room. Dad had carried me and tucked me in, trying to do normal stuff. But things can't be normal again, can't they?

AUGUST 23rd  
Dad dropped me off at school today. He insisted on doing it. Of course, then he had to spend the first hour talking about him being captured to all the other kids. I told him he didn't have to stay, but he insisted. He said it brought him joy. Happy says we should do whatever Dad asks him too, because ‘your dad’s been through a lot during the last couple of months.” He's going to court today, Mom attempted to file something saying he wasn't mentally fit to take care of me. I hate when they fight. Pepper just texted me, told me that Dad said no more shrink sessions. Thank goodness! Last time the guy asked if the trip to Paris was painful because ‘it brought up my abandonment issues I had with my Mom” and that confused me because she didn’t abandon me, did she?

AUGUST 25TH  
I think Obie's acting weird around Dad. Like he's all happy he's home and stuff but then his eyes get angry when he thinks’ he's by himself. Like I don't know why, he just does. Why would Uncle Obie be mad that Dad's home?  
Also update from yesterday: Dad showed paperwork he got in Germany saying that he was okay mentally (Pepper says that’s a lie, Dad’s never been right in the head) and that I can still stay with him.


	5. SEPTEMBER 2009

SEPTEMBER 1st  
Dad's been mainly in his workstation the past few days. I don't think he's been into work at all. Pepper and Happy have been taking turns doing the school runs. Just like the normal days. Phil's been calling; he wants to talk about dad's escape. Pepper and Dad have avoided him. He asked me about it but I told him I didn't know. I didn't mention the thing on his chest, that's really the last thing I think Dad wants leaked to the press. Can you see it? STARK KEPT ALIVE BY MACHINE DAYS TO LIVE dad would hate that.

SEPTEMBER 11TH  
Phil called. He asked about Dad's escape, and if Dad and Pepper were free to speak to me. He also asked about school. He's a nice guy. Pepper said I shouldn't speak to strangers like that. Happy doesn't trust him. Dad doesn’t even know he exists. Dad took me to Home Depot, where he was buying supplies and stuff. Dad hasn't really eaten in a few days, so we went to this bar he usually goes with Rhody. He said he's sorry he hasn't been as attentive as he normally is. He learned about the Paris trip. He said he wasn’t mad about it or anything, but Mom had promised him years ago to let him take me to Paris after I graduated from high school.  
Also I asked if he knew Grandpa had worked with Captain America and he said yeh, “he talked about it nonstop I sort of hated him for it.” I asked why and he said, “Because it sounded like he preferred a dead guy to me.” Apparently Captain America sacrificed himself at the end of World War II to save New York City from being bombed by the Nazis.  
I told him I didn't want to live with Mom, that I felt like he needed me more. He said I didn’t need to hang around ‘your boring all dad all the time. One day you’re going to get tired of me.” But I told him I wanted too, because I almost lost him. Dad said he heard about the fights between Mom and me and that he'll take me to Paris when I turn sixteen. "Why sixteen?" I asked.  
"Why not?" was his answer. 

SEPTEMBER 12th  
Sorry school has been busy. I have officially joined the Robotics and computer club. I mean, Dad taught me the basics of coding a few years ago but it's nice to have a refresher. Dad actually came upstairs today. Obie had come back with some pizza. He's been in New York talking with the board. They want to remove Dad from power, put Obie in charge instead. The stocks haven't been so good. I asked Pepper if putting Dad out would mean I wouldn't inherit the company and Pepper said the worst case seninaro is him having to update on new business things until I was twenty one or so. I think Dad is building something downstairs, I’ll have to check.

SEPTEMBER 20TH  
I finally managed to go downstairs and see what’s he’s been doing. He’s been building all these big amour stuff! Dad caught me. He kicked me out, he told me I wouldn’t understand what he was doing. I told him I just wanted to see why he was done there but he wouldn’t listen to me.

SEPTEMBER 21ST  
Now he won't leave the lab. I tried to call him a few times. The door and window to the lab are blacked out and he programmed Jarvis to make the lock be accessed only by fingerprint. Great. Now he's turning into yet another Malibu dad: closed off to their kids. What's the point?

SEPTEMBER 23rd  
Pepper tried to talk to me today. She says Dad's probably experiencing some 'issues' (well, duh) and I should let him have his own space. I told her about the robots. I told her about the thing in his chest. She said she knew about it, she had to change it. Apparently it’s dangerous to keep the same one in his chest for too long. I asked if someone can fix it and Pepper said she didn't know.


	6. OCTOBER 2009

OCTOBER 4th  
Today was the first competition. We got second place. I had wished we got first, because we obviously had the better design. Apparently Our Lady of Malibu had a better presentation. Dad actually showed up. He told me he was proud of me. I told him I wish we had gotten first place. 

OCTOBER 5th  
Dad's password: MIT17 (remember this for later)

OCTOBER 10TH  
Dad left for a while, so I managed to hack into his video stuff.  
Note: Dad, if you wanna keep me out of stuff, please don't like, make your password easy to hack. I'm nine, I'm not dumb.  
Remember those suits of amours from earlier? Dad's made like ten of them. I have no idea why though. Is he going to sell them to the government? Is he making these cool things that everyone will like want this Christmas season? Or is this a sex thing? I asked Pepper about, she really seemed freaked out about it. She said it wasn't the worst thing she ever caught him doing. I fell asleep on his bed, looking at the plans. I woke up when he walked in. He didn't say anything; he just kissed me on the forehead before walking out again. 

OCTOBER 12th  
Our next competition is the 21st; I asked if he wanted to go, he said maybe. I asked if he could give me pointers and he finally decided it was okay. We stayed up all night, working on the program. At one point, my fingers started cramping up but Dad taught me stretching techquines for my fingers so they wouldn't cramp up as hard. This is what I mean is family bonding.  
He asked if when I was a teenager I would still think of him as my cool old man and I told him I didn't think of him as old. He told me he was, he was forty. I didn't realize he was you know, old. I realized he turned forty when he was captured. He told me his buddy, Yisen, smuggled him a fruit, a orange.  
He was so weak Yisen had to feed him the orange. I told him next year, I’d get him forty plus oranges. Dad laughed, and he hugged me and kissed my forehead like he always does.

OCTOBER 14th  
I asked about the robots today. He told me they're actually suits of armor. He said he built one in his escape. That’s the reason why he's alive. I asked who else knew about the suits and he told me it was a secret between him, Jarvis and me. I don't like to keep secrets from pepper but he told me I needed too, because it would be the only way to keep her safe. I'm scared.

OCTOBER 19th  
Obie called today. He asked if I noticed my dad acting strange. Said Dad wasn’t paying attention today during a design meeting. He asked about school and everything. I'm worried he would find out about dad. Something just happened! I need to check.

OCTOBER 20TH  
So...Dad took a suit out for a spin. Apparently there's a problem with the ice in the air. He went really high up. Oh dear ha-ha. I made Dad some coffee, and by coffee I mean I found his flask and poured some of that into the coffee. He told me I was a "good kid" for adding that extra punch to it.

OCTOBER 21ST  
It's Saturday. Dad was working on the suit and he forgot about the fireman’s ball, something the company does every time this year. Pepper went in his place; she wore a lovely blue dress. Her birthday, mine, and dad all fall around this ten-day period (I’m the 17th, she’s the 18th, and he's the 29th), which is pretty neat. She wanted to buy a dress because dad said he wanted to buy her something nice, I mean she's been putting up with his crap for years at this point.  
She asked what Dad would buy her (yes she took me shopping. No she waited for me to get out of school for the day before taking me shopping)  
She was going to get this really slightly dull dress. It was like forty bucks. Pepper’s salary is enough that she could afford a nicer dress, its just old habits. Now while it wouldn't be out of my dad's way to get me something cheap, this is Pepper. She’s different. I found the lovely blue dress. It has a little ruffle in the back and there's a deep part of the dress that shows off her back. Pepper's not used to dresses like that. It was like five thousand bucks. I told her Dad would totally get this to her.  
Okay, so I always sort of wanted Pepper and Dad to get together. I mean, because then Pepper could be my mom and she would be a great mom. So that's another reason why I got the dress.  
Anyway, dad went off, he showed me his brilliant tuxedo. He did a little turn for me and I picked out his bow tie and I told him he looked very handsome. He said he was just going to drop by. He was only gone for maybe an hour? He came home and he was pissed he was super pissed! Obie had been the one to suggest that dad get locked out of board meetings, and Obie had been selling weapons to the bad guys! Dad went into his lab. He said he was going to make at least one thing right. I told him to be careful, because I didn't want to lose him again. He didn’t say anything, he was that pissed.

OCTOBER 22ND  
So.... Dad used it to stop people from destroying a village and almost got killed by the Air force. Rhody is just like 'what are you doing?!!!?!?" The TV says it was a training exercise gone wrong. I asked Dad if Obie knows about it, about his amour stuff. Dad said perhaps, but he wasn't sure. He's worried what Obie would try to do. Oh! The competition was today. Since it’s Happy’s week off, Pepper had to drive me. We made first place. When we got back, Dad was finally awake (being chased by the military and defeating a terrorist organization makes people sleepy) I showed the trophy to Dad and asked if he was proud of me. He told me he could never not be proud of me.  
'Even if you got the lowest score, you're still a winner in my book.' -Dad.

OCTOBER 23rd  
Phil called, trying to confirm the schedule for meeting Dad to talk about the stuff. I answered. I told him about Obie acting suspicious, which Phil said they were keeping an eye on. Phil told me he had heard about my achievements in the computer competition and said his boss was very impressed with my achievements. He said once I turn 13 I could start qualifying for an internship at whatever his place is (shell? sheath? whatever). He said he saw video of Dad flying around in the suits; they came up on the satellites. I asked how he knew and he admitted he 'tapped' into the computers. I told him that was a bad thing to do; only I was allowed to hack dad's computers. He laughed and he asked what time would be best, and I guess he's meeting Dad around 4:30. I'm worried Obie will try and hurt dad. Dad said Obie's a good guy at heart, and he's known dad for years: he wouldn't try and hurt him like that.

OCTOBER 24th  
Dad had Pepper pick me up; he said he wanted Pepper to watch over me. He had a nightmare last night, I'm sure he was worried about my safety. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me. I'm not sure why. I took you with me, because I just had this feeling of fear and dread. I was worried something bad would happen.  
Pepper took me to the Stark Headquarters. It felt different. I remember even a few months back, April probably, Happy took me up to see Dad, who had been working for three days straight, and was worried about this one program. We chase each other down the hallway on scooters for hours! It was so much fun! Now, it doesn't feel that way. It felt like in movies, where it was suddenly.... it felt like a ghost of a shell of what it used to be like.  
Pepper left me downstairs, while she went to Obie's office. Phil showed up about twenty seconds after we got there, and I greeted him. Obie approached us and asked who was Phil, how did I know him. I covered for him; I told him he was Pepper's brother. Pepper was grabbing some stuff and we were going for lunch. He asked where Dad was and I said his lab at home, like usual.  
It was a bad lie.  
I knew it. Obie asked if my dad was doing anything down there and I said I didn't know, I didn't go down there. "You used to go down there all the time." I said I had been busy with school.  
He went upstairs and pepper return shortly thereafter, leading Phil and I quickly outside. Phil led us into the car that was waiting for us and drove to a different location just outside of LA.  
Phil then gave us the lowdown that looked something like this: Obie hated the fact that after Grandpa died, Dad got control of the company. Obie felt like that was his given job. Pepper pulled out a flash drive and Phil showed it on screen. Dad was tied up, he was in a chair. Obie had paid for Dad to get kidnapped! He wanted Dad to die!  
I told them Obie had begun pressuring me. I told Obie I needed at least six months before I could make a move. I asked what Obi would have done to me if Dad wasn't back, and we had presumed him dead. Phil got really quiet and Pepper almost began to cry. I asked what was wrong and Phil said that there was a good chance that Obie would have tried to hurt me. I asked if even I agreed to turn over the company when I was twenty-one and Phil told me “He probably would have not wanted to wait till I was twenty one.”  
Pepper realized it had been at least an hour since we left and Dad was waiting for us and she tried to call him. He answered but then he hung up and Pepper started getting emotional again, because it sounded like he got attacked.  
That’s when I called Rhody. It was Rhody's day off but I just said Dad was in trouble and Pepper and I needed him to go over to the house to save him. I told him Dad's life was in danger and he believed me, I think. He probably thought I was over emotional or something.  
I told Phil about the arc thingy in dad's chest, the thing that’s keeping him alive. Pepper showed plans she had on the flashdrive, that Obie was trying to build his own. I texted Rhody about the arc thing, Rhody said he would check. Pepper and Phil decided to go back, this time with other people. They had guns. I hope they’re okay they’ve been gone about twenty minutes. I'm here at the headquarters, sitting in what can only be described as a holding room. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow. We were going start reading Little Women tomorrow. Happy has wanted me to read that book for a while now but it looks really girlie. 

7:45pm- okay brief update. Rhody got over to Dad, and apparently Obie had gone over and pulled the arc right out of Dad's chest! He almost killed Dad! He is DEAD TO ME I HATE YOU OBIE!!  
Rhody got the one dad had made for himself back when he was captured into his chest and helped saved dad's life. Pepper had had it framed for him, a inside joke that dad had a heart. Haha.  
Dad called me as soon as he got out, asking about Pepper. I told him he was at stark industries probably and he cursed. I told him I told Obie he was in his lab and I was sorry and he said not to worry about it and that he loved me but that he had to go stop Obie. I'm worried. I'm worried both he and pepper are going to get hurt.

9pm- so I left the holding cell. I got bored. I walked around, trying to look important. I think I fooled a few people but not a lot. I bumped into this one serious looking lady. She said her name was Maria Hill. She's very tall. She doesn't smile a lot but she brought me to this guy named Nick. Nick is very tall, even more so than Maria. Scared me a little bit but I tried not to show it. Maria told him I was wandering around and asked what to do with me. Nick said “leave her here. She’s okay here.” Maria left and he picked you up and flipped through you. “So you’re Maria Stark?”  
I nodded.  
He has an eyepatch, which Dad said only pirates have and so without realizing I went “Aye.” And he was like “ah. Inherited your dad’s sense of humor too.”  
He then asked me if I was hungry and I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast, which were fruit loops. Fury took my hand and led me to his office and showed me pictures of his Grandfather, who worked as an elevator person. He told me my grandfather was very important to this division apparently. He had In-And-Out brought up and we sat there and he asked me about school. He asked about my mom and told me that I was lucky to have a Dad who was very nice to me. He turned on the TV with me and now we're watching Star Wars. I'm very sleepy. I hope I get to go home soon. 

2am- Maria woke me up around midnight and led me downstairs to a restricted area, where Dad was. I ran into his arms and he picked me up. He kissed me all over my face and told me he loved me so much. Obie is dead. I'm sad that Obie is dead but at the same time, He should have never tried to kill my dad. I told Dad I was so worried about him and Dad was like “I know sweetie I know.” He asked if I had been treated okay and I told him, “Yes, yes I had.” He kissed my hair again and said he was going to buy me a pony and my own island and anything else I wanted.  
Phil told me that Obie had built his own like armor and tried to fight dad. Dad didn’t look too great and I asked if Obie hurt him and he said, “he tried, but I kicked his ass.” I asked if we could go home and he said okay. He put me down and I saw that Rhody was there and I hugged Rhody and told him thank you as well. Phil tried to keep telling Dad about how he could help teach Dad combat skills but Dad wasn't really listening. As soon as we got the all clear Dad grabbed my hand and was about to leave but I stopped to hug Phil and I told him thank you for helping dad. On the way home Dad asked how I knew Phil and I told him he was one of the government people that came by after his initial disappearance and I told him that thing Phil said like “more people were concern about running the company, not a ten year old girl has just lost her father.” Dad said that was really kind of him. We have to get up in a few hours. I am so not going to school tomorrow.

OCTOBER 26TH  
So...Dad's a superhero now. We got up really early yesterday to go to Stark Industries and talk about what happened. There was a huge battle between Obie and Dad! I watched from backstage with Pepper. Phil came over and his organization is now called SHIELD, which sounds super cool. We were suppose to practice, say we were on a yacht. Dad teased Pepper about it, saying he wanted to say he was there with her, like alone with just her. And I cleared my throat, as though to say, 'don't forget about me" Dad and pepper realized it, and dad was like 'oh you can come as well."  
Vanity Fair was there, and she seemed to think Dad was this 'Iron Man'. Dad started to tell the yacht story, which Rhody really wanted him to stick too, but he admitted it, and everything went crazy! Happy drove me home and we couldn't get into the gate because so many people where there waiting for Dad. I fell asleep  
on my own bed and I probably slept for hours. I finally woke up when I heard Dad come in and called for me and Pepper. Pepper was apparently suppose to come over after the press conference but I think she passed out at her place like I did. I began running down the stairs but then I heard dad speaking to this deep voice who was here to tell him "the Avengers Initiative."  
It was Nick!  
I was about to go upstairs but Nick called attention to me. "Going somewhere Stark!" he said. I came down and Dad looked at me and I looked at Nick. Nick poured himself a drink and he motioned for Dad and I to sit on the couch. Dad accepted a drink but he made me sit next to him, trying to protect me. Nick told Dad I was a brave girl last night, that he found me 'wandering the halls of shield." I was about to correct him because Maria found me but Dad told me to not say anything. Nick wanted dad for this major project they’re doing, which involves superheroes. Dad told him he wasn't interesting. He looked me and said he had a bigger project to work on. "Being a dad." Fury asked me if he could speak to Dad alone and I went upstairs and turned on AC/DC and caught up on homework.  
About an hour later Dad came up. He looked really serious. He told me things were going to change, and not all of them were going to be good. I asked if it was anything that I should be worried about. He said not really. I told him how Nick Fury gave me burgers and fries last night, and Dad said that was very kind of him. I asked him if I would get my own Iron Suit and Dad said unlikely in the next year but “who knows, maybe if you make honor roll.” He asked what I wanted to do and I told him I wanted to stay in with him. Dad had Jarvis order pizza and we sat on the couch and started to watch that A-Team film but he fell asleep about ten minutes in. I usually give him crap about it but I think he's had a stressful few months wouldn’t you say?


End file.
